Question: Ashley rowed her boat for $10$ kilometers on each of the past $3$ days. How many kilometers did Ashley row her boat altogether?
Answer: The total number of kilometers rowed is the product of the number of kilometers rowed each day and the number of days that Ashley went rowing. The product is $10\text{ kilometers per day} \times 3\text{ days}$ $10\text{ kilometers per day} \times 3\text{ days}= 30\text{ kilometers}$ Ashley rowed a total of $30$ kilometers.